Sealed fate
by tears of an angel
Summary: [InuKag][MirSan]Kagome uses the Shikon no Tama...somethin happens.IY "says" he hates Kagome,as does she.Kikyo rly hates Kagome enough to hurt her.If fate is the same as it was beforewill IY be wit Kikyo at the end,or was it Kagome he was meant to be with?
1. A new beginning

**~~ Hi ppl, this is my first kinda AU fic. Hope you guys'll like it! Plz review! But....my priority is still "Return of Kikyo" I'm gunu pay more attention to dat fic. Yah, well, REVIEW THIS FIC SO I KNOW WHETHER TO KEEP ON GOING OR STOP WRITIN DIS ONE! ~~**  
  
********Introduction *********  
  
Death is a second away for many, but Kagome uses the Shikon no Tama to stop it, everyone within the forest gets a new life.A new life begins. No one remembers anything. They all think that they're ordinary human, that they all along lived an ordinary life. That they all along lived in modern Japan They all go to they same high school. If fate is the same as it was before, will InuYasha be with Kikyo at the end, or was it fate for InuYasha and Kagome to be together. They all must find out who they are, or who they really were before this, or their fate will end up a tragedy...the hardest part is.....they won't remember anything.  
  
The Shikon Jewel was complete, in the possession of Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood in the forest, looking at InuYasha who was being pulled into hell by Kikyo, and Naraku speeding up behind her.  
  
Miroku lay wounded terribly with Sango kneeling beside him, deciding to kill herself if Miroku were to die, Kohuku was already dead, Naraku had took the Shikon jewel out of him. Shippo and Kilala had crashed to the ground from the air from Naraku's attack. Only Kilala survived.  
  
Kagura and Kanna watched calmly at the fighting going on. They had already got the priest down. Their work was over.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tightly, as a tear dropped down her cheeks.  
  
She held the Shikon Jewel tightly in her hands, "Let us all, within this forest have a second chance in life....."  
  
A flash of red light flashed in the place. A voice could be heard within the light.  
  
"You all shall have a second chance....in the modern era. The life here.....is over for you all, unless you remember. You will not remember anything....but be normal humans. Until you find it deep in your heart......but even so...your fates are all sealed. Your fates are still the same as it is now. If all of you do not find out who you are...your fate will end as a tragedy. You have a second chance to live, but if you do not find out your true self, everyone is doomed, for the Shikon jewel will still exist, your wish is just a bit of power from the Shikon jewel. The demons here shall get the jewel and rule the world in darkness"  
  
----------*Chapter One*----------  
  
~ Love is a strange thing.....It comes to the people that least expect it...and least want it. Love.....what is it in the first place?~  
  
Kagome rolled in bed, hearing her alarm clock ringing annoyingly. She annoyidly turned it off.  
  
"Five more minuets...." she muttered.  
  
***** Ten minuets later*****  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes as a blurry image of the clock could be seen. As her vision got clearer, she noticed that she was going to be late for school.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAa!" Kagome cried in surprise, as she got out of bed and ran to get her close on.  
  
After she finished everything, she ran downstairs to eat breakfast before going to school.  
  
"Ohio!" Kagome said to her mother, father, grandfather and Souta.  
  
Kagome ran to the table and munched down her breakfast as she ran towards the door.  
  
"Arigato Mama!" Kagome said as she rushed out the door.  
  
*Sigh* "As usual, Kagome has waken up late.....But if only she would where one of my charms! They would give her good luck and make her wake earlier" the grandfather muttered.  
  
Kagome's mother simply shook her head and went back to cleaning the kitchen.  
  
****************************  
  
Kagome stood in front of the closed door that lead to her class.  
  
Kagome slumped onto the wall,  
  
"Shit.....I'm going to be late again....EHEH...not if I sneak in, without being noticed" Kagome muttered with an evil smile.  
  
Kagome slowly opened the door to see the teacher busily writing on the chalk board.  
  
Kagome heard someone cough. Kagome slowly turned her gaze to see InuYasha.  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
~ARG!~ Kagome thought as she showed him her fist, ~He'd better not give me out! Man, that brat, he just had to transfer to our high school! I hate him! Even having this one class with him is hard.....ERG! MATH!~  
  
"Eh.....Ms, Sazume. You forgot to do the attendance" InuYasha called out.  
  
"Oh..." the teacher muttered as she turned to see Kagome standing near the door with her bag still on and her face blanc.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, late again?" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Higurashi! Please take a seat while I take attendance and mark you late" the teacher said.  
  
Kagome grumbled a couple of curses as she walked to her desk and sat down.  
  
"Oi.....Kagome-chan!" someone whispered from behind her.  
  
Kagome turned to see Sango.  
  
"Ohio" Kagome muttered.  
  
"You looked pissed.....as usual in the morning" Sango muttered.  
  
"Oi! Sango-chan! Wanna go on a date?" InuYasha's best friend Miroku whispered from next to Sango.  
  
~Pervert....asks every girl out~ Sango thought as she glared at him.  
  
She looked away. "As I always answer, and as every girl does. NO!"  
  
Miroku sighed, "fine.....you'll just miss the time of your life"  
  
"Hah...that's funny" Sango muttered sarcastically.  
  
Kagome glanced at InuYasha from the corner of her eyes.  
  
~I love his gold eyes..... EH?!~ Kagome shook her head, ~What was I thinking?! He's a baka. Always teasing me and pissing me off. Get's on my nerves.....even though I don't see him much. Hm, he's scary as well. Everyone respects him, cuz he's good at everything.....that has sport to do with it. When it comes to using the brain, he sucks like hell. He's especially good in kendo.....Everyone fears him except Naraku and his few friends who are one year older , in grade 12~  
  
Kagome looked down at the pencils scattered all over her desk.  
  
"Stupid InuYasha" Kagome muttered, ~I'd like to be his friend, but he won't let me. Only makes me hate him.....well.....can't say that I actually HATE him. He's just a big pain in the ass~  
  
"Class!" Ms. Sazume announced as a tall and elegant girl stepped into class, "here's a new student transferred to our school. She is a student that has aced all her subjects and is very good at archery. I hope you students will follow her as a role model!" she said proudly. "Please introduce yourself"  
  
Kagome heard InuYasha gasp, as he stared at the new student in a slight horrified face.  
  
~What's wrong with InuYasha?~ Kagome thought.  
  
"Ohio, my name is Kikyo Nagomi. I am very glad to meet you all. I hope I shall spend a good and memorable time here" Kikyo said. She glanced over at InuYasha in a cold and hateful look.  
  
"K-Kikyo..." InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome muttered, "do they know each other?" She asked Sango.  
  
"Yup.....didn't you hear about Inuyasha's "so called" betrayal?" Sango asked.  
  
"No....."  
  
"Well.....can you believe that InuYasha was actually IN love? Well he was, with that girl. You know Naraku, he also has a crush on Kikyo and made Kikyo think that InuYasha was using her for homework. Cuz Kikyo had been always helping InuYasha out with his homework. InuYasha tried to tell her.....two years ago that he had never betrayed her, but she couldn't forgive him. So she therefore, hates InuYasha for no reason. Just the scar of fake betrayal last in her. And also, InuYasha started to hate Kikyo before he knew what had happened with all the Naraku deceit thing. Cuz Kikyo was ignoring him and kinda cussing at him. But when he found out, he didn't hate her any more"  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha to Kikyo in surprise. ~InuYasha.....is in love with this girl? InuYasha......in love? Why don't I like the sound of that?~  
  
For the whole class time, Kagome noticed that Kikyo was coldly ignoring InuYasha and that InuYasha was sadly gazing over at Kikyo.  
  
~She looks so much like me. Why don't I like.....what I'm seeing?~  
  
*****************************  
  
"Kikyo......" InuYasha called, catching up to her.  
  
"What do you want InuYasha?" Kikyo coldly asked.  
  
"Why.....if you hate me so much.....are you in my class?"  
  
" A scarred heart can never mend, until it has revenge" she coldly muttered as she walked away.  
  
Kagome walked down the empty hallway after school and chanced upon InuYasha. He just stood there in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Kagome stared at him, ~He looks so sad.....If he had loved......then maybe he isn't all that I had expected~  
  
InuYasha turned, making Kagome jump back.  
  
"What are you staring at freak?" he asked in his usual teasing tone.  
  
"No-nothing!"  
  
"You were staring at something!"  
  
"NOTHING!"  
  
"I know when someone was staring at me!"  
  
"Why would I wanna stare at YOU! I have proof that I wasn't staring at you, I'm not blind!" Kagome snapped.  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by seeing a group of people headed towards them.  
  
InuYasha sneered seeing that it was Naraku and his friends. Kagura and Kanna starred at him coolly. Naraku smirked.  
  
"I hear that Kikyo has transferred to your class" Naraku muttered.  
  
"Keh, yah, so what bitch?" InuYasha grumbled.  
  
"Just stay away from her"  
  
"Keh, you talk as if you OWN her!"  
  
"Your chance is over. She's gunu be mine" Naraku said.  
  
InuYasha walked over to Naraku and sighed, "In your wildest dreams. You're out of her league" he said as he raised his hands that had turned into a fist to smash it into Naraku face, but Kagura threw a dagger, cutting threw InuYasha's arms.  
  
Kagome watched in horror as a s bit of InuYasha's uniform that was covered in blood drifted to the ground.  
  
"I'll go get the teacher!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Keh, I'm not a wimp" InuYasha told Kagome in annoyance.  
  
"But...this is violence! They can be charged!"  
  
"Heh, little girl, this wasn't the first time. We've bin into MANY fights" Naraku muttered.  
  
InuYasha lost his temper as he smashed his fist into Naraku's face, when Naraku had not been expecting it.  
  
Naraku fell back, blood dripping down his lips. Naraku looked hatefully at InuYasha.  
  
Kagura went over and helped him up,  
  
"Don't worry InuYasha. The time will come when we can fight till I kill you" Naraku muttered.  
  
"Keh, it'll be the other way around. Fight till I kill you"  
  
Kagome stared at them in surprise. ~Why....do they hate each other so much? Just because of a girlfriend problem? Jeez....guys these days. Their threatening goes a little too over board. They wouldn't really fight...till death...would they? But for some quire reason.....I feel as if they would~  
  
Naraku turned and he and his friends disappeared into the dark.  
  
Kagome noticed that InuYasha was clutching his arms.  
  
Kagome sighed, ~Why me....~ She grabbed InuYasha and pulled him into the nurses office that was vacant.  
  
InuYasha was forced down onto a chair by Kagome.  
  
"HEY! What da hell is wrong with you?!" InuYasha yelled in annoyance.  
  
"Pull up your sleeves" Kagome said.  
  
"....NO!" InuYasha snapped.  
  
"Fine with me if you get that place infected.....it kills. I heard that this person died of a simple cut cuz he wouldn't do anything about it and it got infected"  
  
InuYasha's face went blanc, "Keh.....fine......but hurry up. I'll more likely die if I stay with you for another minuet"  
  
"Humph" Kagome wrapped a bandage around his arms after cleaning the blood away. InuYasha couldn't help but glance at her time to time.  
  
~Why is she being so.....nice?~  
  
"So.....that knew girl.....Kikyo.....Doesn't she kinda look like me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"......Keh, she's way more cuter than you"  
  
Kagome's heart beated once in a strange way. ~What he said......why does it sound so......familiar?~  
  
**~~ WELL! Hope you liked it so far. I like my "Return of Kikyo" better. Read that one! This one....is it alright? Tell me, or I'll not write anymore! LOL, kk, Sayonara. (My "return of Kikyo" has longer chapters) ~~** 


	2. Hidden feelings

**~~ Hi hi, man.....I kinda wanna stop writin dis fic -_- I like my other one better. *sigh*well I'll write a couple, n tell me how you like it ^^ ~~**  
  
----------*Chapter Two*----------  
  
"Done" Kagome said, as she looked down at his bandaged wounds.  
  
"Thanks" he muttered and stood up. He glanced at her, just for a second, then walked past her.  
  
"So much for gratitude" Kagome muttered.  
  
InuYasha frowned when he was out of the room, ~This was the first time I actually talked with her....well.....it was a talk compared to the other times. But why does she seem to be so familiar.....in a strange way. As if......I knew her in a closer way before~  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome watched Kikyo who was surrounded by girls,  
  
~In less than a week, Kikyo has become the most admired in the school. She's pretty, smart, perfect.....and caring~  
  
Kagome glanced over at InuYasha who was staring at Kikyo. ~And all he does is stare......for some reason, I hate it when he looks at her~  
  
Kikyo caught Kagome staring at InuYasha, ~InuYasha is mine.....no one else's. No one else's to love or look at...~  
  
InuYasha turned and caught Kagome staring at him.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing" Kagome replied coldly, but with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"No......you were staring at something"  
  
"No I wasn't"  
  
"Yes you were"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Keh, ya you were. Give it up" InuYasha muttered as he turned his gaze back to Kikyo.  
  
"Pssss"  
  
Kagome turned to see Sango.  
  
"Are you sure you don't like him?" Sango asked.  
  
"You asked that again, and you won't live to hear my answer" Kagome hissed.  
  
~I don't like InuYasha........why would I~ Kagome thought forcedly. ~But then......why would I hate it when I see him staring at Kikyo. Something is strange, I felt it all along. Something in my life......is missing~  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha looked up at the bright sky as he walked homewards. He saw cherry blossoms blowing with the wind. Some how he ended up walking towards the cherry blossom tree.  
  
He froze in his tracks when he saw someone laying under it.  
  
~Kagome.....?~  
  
He stepped hesitantly closer, she lay asleep with cherry blossoms drifting onto her.  
  
For some reason, it was hard for InuYasha to swallow. He looked away and felt a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
~For some reason......my heart quickens when I see you. I feel as if I knew you better.....before. But before what?~  
  
He turned around to hear Kagome standing up. They just stared at each other.  
  
~Why is he looking at me like that?~ Kagome thought as her heart beated in an unusual speed.  
  
InuYasha was the first to look away, as he turned and quickly walked away. ~I can't get her out of my mind now......she feels so familiar. No, but I know her....but familiar......in a different way~  
  
Kagome standing under the tree with cherry blossoms blowing by her stuck to his mind.  
  
InuYasha sighed in frustration, ~something wrong in my life....missing~  
  
Kagome looked down at her necklace that glimmered pink in the bright sunlight, ~Why does InuYasha seems so familiar......in my heart. I had felt something for him....before what?! ~  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome rose early this morning, so that she wouldn't be late for school and she walked up to the God tree. But today, something flashed through her mind. A picture of a boy, not looking much older than her, with silver hair and ears, and eyes.......like InuYasha pinned to a tree by an arrow and asleep.  
  
Kagome fell back in shock. ~What was that?!~  
  
Kagome got up and walked towards the gate, still staring at the God tree, ~Who was that boy........~  
  
Kagome sped into class panting. ~Oi....I wasn't supposed to be so closed to late today! I woke up extra early, but what had happened to me with the God tree god in my mind......~  
  
Kagome collapsed into her seat, and noticed that Miroku was gazing over at Sango. And Sango looking disgusted. Kagome sighed,  
  
"Sango.....Miroku's not that bad. You know you like him"  
  
"Baka!" Sango yelled, hitting Kagome across the head. "Not that pervert!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Ok ok, gomen"  
  
InuYasha gazed over at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. Her face bright and happy, then he turned his gaze at Kikyo's that was calm and reserved.  
  
~Man....what a difference~  
  
He slumped over his desk and continued to look at Kagome. ~Why am I looking at her...there seems to be something hidden in me.....that wants to see her~  
  
"InuYasha....Kagome. It is both your turn to clean up the class room after school today" the teacher said.  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kikyo gave InuYasha a quick icy glare that he missed.  
  
"Oh gosh, I'm gunu be with that freak for a whole hour or so" InuYasha sighed.  
  
"I'll switch with you anytime" Miroku laughed, "you'll be alone with a GIRL" Miroku whispered.  
  
InuYasha sweat dropped and hit Miroku across the head, "perverted ass"  
  
*****************************  
  
InuYasha entered the class and hour early. There was supposed to be a teacher's meeting there today, but it had been canceled, thus he decided to go to sleep for a while, tired from Kendo practice.  
  
An hour later.....  
  
Kagome entered the class room to see InuYasha asleep. She walked over to him and looked at him.  
  
~He.....looks so familiar...as if I saw him asleep before. KYAAAA!! That didn't sound right. Of course I've never saw him asleep before! But....I remember at the God tree.....that boy with the ears...looked like this when he was asleep~  
  
** "InuYasha!!!! SIT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
A boy with silver hair and ears crashed to the ground.  
  
"Don't ever make me mad again!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Shut up BAKA!" **  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes and frowned, ~What a strange dream~  
  
He looked up to see Kagome cleaning the class room up. He shot out of his chair and ran to Kagome who was erasing the chalk off the chalk board.  
  
"Gomen" he said. Kagome gasped, seeing his hands holding the hand that held the board eraser.  
  
"Gomen" InuYasha muttered again as he moved his hands away.  
  
"That's alright" Kagome replied in a whisper.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Because......you looked so at peace. I didn't want to disturb you...."  
  
"Keh, you wouldn't have disturbed me" he replied. "Here, I'll do the rest" InuYasha said, taking the boar eraser from her.  
  
"No, I didn't do much" Kagome said.  
  
"No, just go rest, you look tired" he said in excuse.  
  
Kagome backed away, looking at him strangely. ~Why is he being so nice? He does have two sides....his outer appearance seems all uncaring, but he's really a nice guy~  
  
InuYasha erased the board, ~Why does my heart want to be nice to her....something is hidden in my heart....very deeply~ Suddenly, he saw Kagome next to him,  
  
"I'm not going to watch you do it all. I'm getting bored. I'll help" she said.  
  
".......sure, whatever"  
  
*****************************  
  
They sat on the steps of the school, exhausted.  
  
"We're all done" Kagome said in relief.  
  
"I thought we'd never finish. Jeez...I friggin hate cleaning up" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Well, you can't really avoid cleaning up in life. You'll just have to make the best of it"  
  
~Why is my heart beating like this.....~ InuYasha thought,  
  
*Thump Thump*  
  
~Kagome......~ A picture of the demon boy flashed through his mind.  
  
*****Flash*****  
  
"Kagome....." the demon boy whispered as he held her tightly in his arms, "I was scared I would lose you....."  
  
"InuYasha......"  
  
*****End of Flash*****  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened, ~Inu...Yasha? That's...me....huh?~  
  
Something in his heart beated, he heard his voice....and yet it wasn't his voice. The demon boy's face flashed through his mind, the voice echoed in his heart and mind,  
  
*I want to be with her*  
  
*I want to be with her*  
  
*I want to be with her*  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome, ~What......~  
  
Kagome gasped a little when she felt InuYasha holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "Inu....Yasha?"  
  
A dark shadow lingered near the lockers, watching InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"You are mine....InuYasha" Kikyo hissed, "You will be mine.....for I am the only one....that remembers. The Shikon Jewel has no effect on me in that matter. I am already dead.....thus, my mind has not been effected by your wish...Kagome.......my reincarnation. I still remember......"  
  
**~~ *Sigh* You liked it so far? I'm gunu make this fic have a plot that speeds up a little faster than my other ones. WELL, tell me how you liked it ^^ KK, Sayonara~~** 


	3. That face

**~~ KK, sowy I took long updating this one ^^ Gomen, gomen...I'm thinkin of my readers n updating it,IM RLLY NOT INTO THIS ONE!!!!! Oh well...I'll still comtinue *_* KK, review n tell me if its worth it to continue~~**  
  
-------------------*Chapter Three*--------------------  
  
Kagome felt her heart thumping fast as InuYasha was still holding her,  
  
~Why do I feel as if he had held me before....~  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, ~And why do I feel as if I had deeper feelings for him...AND WHY do I like him holding me so much?! AND WHY is he holding me in the first place?!!! What's going on here?~  
  
InuYasha moved back and stood up from the steps, Kagome stood up with him and they were now looking at each other.  
  
"Gomen..." InuYasha muttered with a faint blush on his cheeks, he scratched his head, "I don't know what got into me....It's as if.....I knew you from before. Shit, sorry, you probably think I'm mad or somthin"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, same here....."  
  
They looked at each other in question, ~What's going on....~ they both thought.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kagome went to school extra early the next day, a little....too early. She decided to go hang out in the library.  
  
"Oh yah....Maybe I should pre-study my history for class, Hmm...what did the teacher say we were gunu learn next..." Kagome muttered to herself as she scanned the history shelf.  
  
"Hmmmmm...oh ya! We were gunu learn about Feudal Japan" Kagome said as she pulled out a thick book.  
  
"Same here" said someone's voice. Kagome turned to see InuYasha grabbing the book out of her hands.  
  
"HEY! Give it back! It's mine!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Does it say your name on it?"  
  
"You're so gay"  
  
"Uh...mo I'm not"  
  
InuYasha opened the book, "fine, guess we're gunu have to share it"  
  
"Jeez, that sucks" Kagome muttered.  
  
They sat as far away from each other as they could as they shared the history book.  
  
"Why don't you just get your own!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"CUZ there is no more, this is the last....all the other nerds took it out before time" InuYasha told her, "Like you friend Sango"  
  
"She's not a nerd, Miroku is"  
  
"HAHA, that's a laugh. He's just a pervert"  
  
The looked away and stared down at the book that had small writings on it. On the next page was a picture of....  
  
Kagoem looked down at the description of that picture:  
  
Fig.1 The myth is known that a half youkai had been pinned to a tree called the God tree for 50 years and was freed by a girl. Their names are unkown. It is said that the half youkai was pinned to a tree by a priest after betraying her. All data of the half youkai and the girl had disappeared. No trace was found of them. Only a lady by the name "Kaede" was found to know those people personally and is said to be the sister of the dead miko who shot the half youkai to the tree. This picture is the closest we can get to the half demon from all the data we have so far collected.  
  
Kagome looked at the face of the half demon.  
  
~That face....~ Kagome frowned as she looked down at it more closely, ~It's the face that wont go out of my mind.....and it's so familiar....~  
  
Kagome glanced over at InuYasha, ~They look similar....no....they look the same~  
  
"What the hell are you staring at?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You were staring at me"  
  
"You just look like this DEMON here" Kagoem muttered pointing at the photo.  
  
"You're saying that I look like a DEMON?"  
  
"I guess I'm implying that" Kagome muttered, "yah...you do remind me of a demon, you have the bad personality, the face...everything!"  
  
"Shut up" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I will if you will"  
  
"God, I'll shut up if I have to"  
  
Kagome looked down at the picture of the half demon who was shot to a tree with roots wrapped all over him.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"I wonder if that's real" a girls said as she reached up and touched the ears of the sleeping demon.  
  
*twitch twitch*  
  
~Wow...they're real...this world I entered is so strange~  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Kagome shook her head, ~what's wrong with me~  
  
The face of the demon stayed mistily in her mind, ~I've seen it so many times...~  
  
InuYasha also was looking at the picture,  
  
~That demon...I saw him in my mind once, and when I did, a girl called him InuYasha.....that's my name. No, if it is, it's probably just a coincidence~  
  
He sighed, "I'm getting freaked with this whole history thing. Who cares, I'll fail history if I have to. Who gives a damn"  
  
"See....you in class" Kagome muttered.  
  
He turned and looked at her, "I guess for once you wont be late"  
  
"Humph"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kagome stared at her pencil as her teacher talked and talked.  
  
"That face..." Kagome whispered, "so familiar"  
  
"What're you muttering about?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know....have you ever wondered....no, never mind"  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"That...we had some other life before this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Um...well....come to think of it, that thought had come to me once in a while. But not really. You alright Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Yah, yah, yah. I'm fine....i think"  
  
Ms. Sazume looked at Kagome and Sango,  
  
"I SAID GO SWITCH HOMEWORKS WITH SOMEONE ELSE TO CHECK!"  
  
"Hai!" Sango and Kagoem replied in unison.  
  
"NO! Switch with someone else" their teacher said.  
  
"Pssst, Sango, I'll switch with ya" he said and winked at her.  
  
"No way asshole"  
  
"Sango! Just switch!" the teacher hissed.  
  
Kagome turned to feel someone behind her. InuYasha.  
  
"What do you want" Kagome asked, getting ready to fire back at InuYasha's insults.  
  
"Hey, hey!" InuYasha said, raising his hands in protection, "I just wanted to switch homework with you"  
  
"...Oh" Kagome hesitantly reached out for the homework, then pulled back glaring at InuYasha, "a trap...."  
  
InuYasha sweat dropped, "I'm not gunu bite"  
  
Kagome took his sheet of paper, ~I've noticed..that InuYasha's not that bad in the inside, but acts like it in the outside.....~  
  
"Hmm....You're not as smart as I thought you would be" InuYasha said, looking over her homework.  
  
"And you're as stupid as I thought you were" Kagome muttered, looking at the sheet of paper that had all the right answers and comparing it to InuYasha's.  
  
"Hey, that's cuz I just don't try" he defended.  
  
"Sure InuYasha, whatever you say"  
  
"Keh"  
  
Kikyo glared at Kagome, ~You've always been trying to steal InuYasha away from me....and I didn't do anything about it...thinking that InuYasha would stay faithful to me. But I found you and InuYasha hugging so many times after battle....Even him caring for you.....is betraying me. I never did anything then, but now.....it's different~  
  
She turned around to the group of girls around her.  
  
"Who is that Kagome girl over there? Is she your friend?" Kikyo asked the group of girls.  
  
"Her? Well, she is nice.....but lots of girls dislike her cuz she's got Hojo. But he's not here at this school, he transferred. But a lot of girls liked him, but he never returned their feelings. Only to Kagome....." A girl muttered.  
  
"I don't like her" Kikyo muttered.  
  
The all looked at Kagome who was talking with InuYasha. They all glanced at Kikyo and they all knew she was jealous of Kagome being around InuYasha.  
  
"Are you jealous?" one girl asked.  
  
Kikyo turned her head and looked coldly at her, "and when was it your business to ask how I felt"  
  
"Gomen...gomen"  
  
********************************************  
  
Kagome looked over at Kikyo at archery class. Kikyo had become the best at archery, she was even better than the teacher.  
  
Kagome pulled back her bow to shoot,  
  
"Your pose is completely wrong" Kikyo muttered.  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.  
  
Kagome let go of the string as her arrow hit a little away from the bulls eye. ~I'm getting better though..even though my pose is WRONG~  
  
Kagoem walked over to take out her arrow, but she felt something woosh past her. She looked up to see Kikyo's arrow at bulls eye with a piece of Kagome's shirt teared off. Kikyo walked over to Kagome and lifted Kagome's chin up with her cold finger.  
  
"You stay away from InuYasha....."  
  
**~~ There, another chapter done -_- I forgot about this fic.....sorry. Tell me how you liked this chapter, I think it was kinda lame.....should I continue to write this fic. YES or NO? Oh ya, this fic isn't gunu be as long as my other one...~~** 


	4. Rain stained in blood

**~~ OK, Jeez, only like...five reviews?!!!! COME ON....i deserve more T_T JOKES JOKES....lol. Sorry bout updating dis fic so late. I'm actually kinda forcing myself to write dis fic....and I kinda want to as well...*sigh* I jus want to leave this fic.... -_- but for you readers..if there are any, I'll continue !!!!!! Just for you guys!!!!!!KK, go on and read and then click the blue bar and review....Oh yah, you may notice in my chapters that events just randomly pop up without processing slowly towards it....it's cuz I DON'T CARE!!! Lol, -_-" just read.... I'm jus high at this moment. ehehe~~**  
  
Note: if you see any spelling mistakes, gomen. I'm jus quickly writing this story cuz of all the homework I have...Gomen!!!!  
  
-------------------*Chapter Four*--------------------  
  
Kagome walked over to take out her arrow, but she felt something woosh past her. She looked up to see Kikyo's arrow at bulls eye with a piece of Kagome's shirt teared off. Kikyo walked over to Kagome and lifted Kagome's chin up with her cold finger.  
  
"You stay away from InuYasha....."  
  
Kagome could feel her heart thumping fast,  
  
~Kikyo's a new girl.....and yet I feel as if I know her......~  
  
"Humph" Kagome muttered, annoyed that she was feeling afraid. She briskly moved her chin out of Kikyo's grasp and walked away, "not like I want to stay with a fag like him..unlike you"  
  
The girls in the archery class all gathered around Kagome and Kikyo and started to whisper.  
  
*whisper* "Holy shit, that girl Kagome has some gut to talk to Kikyo like that"  
  
*whisper* "Man, jus cuz she had Hojo, she thinks she's like...all that"  
  
*whisper* "That whore, I really like Hojo"  
  
*whisper* "I know man, damn bitch. She was just playing around with him all the time... while we all were serious at heart for him"  
  
Kagome looked around her class in confusion, ~this is the only class where my school friends don't have......but I had always went along well with these people.....but what happened now?~  
  
Kikyo walked up to Kagome and slapped her hard across her cheeks. The force knocked Kagome to the ground. She pressed her hands to her burning red cheek, her eyes staring down at the ground in shock.  
  
Everyone around her started to clap.  
  
"What the hell....." Kagome whispered to herself, ~why....are the so dry for now?~  
  
Kagome could feel humiliation and agony pounding in her heart. She could feel the hot burning tears, trying to leek out....  
  
Kagome stood up and stared at Kikyo, she felt so little compared to Kikyo....Kikyo was so pretty, smart, and strong.....she was perfect.  
  
"I really don't know what I did to piss you off......" Kagome whispered, "and I know....that I didn't do a damn thing.....wrong"  
  
Kagome turned and ran away.  
  
"Jeez, what a fuckin looser" one of the girl said, then looked at Kikyo, waiting for her to praise her for making such a compliment to Kagome. But it never came. ~Sheesh......Kagome wasn't such a bad person anyway...... What crap. The things I do to fit in with the popular people~  
  
Kikyo stood, glaring at Kagome's figure fading away,  
  
~So you believe that you have done nothing wrong.....This was a warning Kagome. The next time you get on my nerves.......It wont end with a mere slap~  
  
*************************************************  
  
InuYasha slumped over his desk in his Geography class.  
  
The teacher turned around to write on the chalk board.  
  
Miroku through a note over to InuYasha. InuYasha caught it in mid air and uncrumpled up the sheet of paper:  
  
Yo, InuYasha. HOLY SHIT!!!! I got this really good hentai manga from the manga shop ^^ It's so good! Wanna look at it? O_____o Just finished it right now. SERIOUSLY!!! It's really good......hey....don't you think Sango...KINDA hot? ^^"  
  
InuYasha sweat dropped and glanced over at Miroku who was swinging the manga book in the air.  
  
"Holy shit! I told you I don't want to read any of your nasty porn mangas!!!" InuYasha hissed at him. Miroku cupped his ears, telling InuYasha that he couldn't hear anything he was hissing, then he motioned InuYasha to write it down.  
  
Miroku caught the crumpled ball of paper and opened it:  
STOP asking me to read those nasty hentai crap mangas!!! Remember, I'm not a screwed pervert like you, dammit!!!! Now leave me alone and go to hell! =(  
  
InuYasha caught the note Miroku had now thrown and opened it:  
  
=P Too bad, I'm your fwend. U have to accept me as I am!!!! *sniff sniff* Some fwend U are...(gives you a puppy eye)  
  
Miroku Caught the note InuYasha had thrown hard at him,  
  
I only have one word to say to you, YOU'RE FUKIN GAY. Man, when did you start saying "friend" as "fwend" ?????? Man, you're turning into those screwed wenches sitting in front of ya....the bitches who talk on and on without getting cussed at by the teacher  
  
Miroku looked at the girls in front of them who were whispering back and forth to each other,  
  
"Oh my God, like, did youhear? That Megumi is leaving this semester?!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"I know! She was like, our bestest fwend eva !!!" the girl cried.  
  
InuYasha caught Miroku's note,  
  
^_~ Hey....they're hot....don't you think?!  
  
InuYasha muttered some curses and wrote a message again on another sheet of paper since the one they had been using was full. InuYasha jotted his note down and threw it.... But Miroku never caught it.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the crumpled sheet of paper on the floor....he saw a pair of legs standing before it.....he slowly looked up to see the teacher.  
  
She glared over at InuYasha. She bent down and picked up the note and read it to herself:  
  
MIROKU, you FUKIn son of a whore!!! Will you just LEAVE me alone?! I'm trying to go sleep here!!! This is the only class where the teacher doesn't cuss at me 24-7 where I cant get any sleep. This is the only class where if I don't pay attention the teacher wont know since her fat ass is turned to us 24-7. HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
"InuYasha" the teacher hissed.  
  
InuYasha sat back and sighed,  
  
"yah......"  
  
*Dun dun dun *  
  
"is this what you wrote?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Um.....kinda obvious that I did, don't you think old hag?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Get OUT of this class IMMEDIATELY!" the teacher yelled.  
  
InuYasha sweat dropped, ~If I get kicked out of class anymore, I'll get suspended and then....Seshoumaru's gunu get pissed. DAMMIT!~  
  
"O...k......" InuYasha said in annoyance and walked slowly towards the door.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"I AM WALKING OUT!!!" InuYasha yelled, walking even slower.  
  
"FASTER!"  
  
"OK!" InuYasha yelled and slammed the door shut,  
  
"ASSHOLE!" he yelled.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kagome ran out of the class and continued to run, tears rushing down as she covered her face in humiliation with her hands. She bumped into her archery teacher who was just returning to class,  
  
"Miss Higurashi" the teacher called.  
  
"I....I'm so....sorry.....b...but I can't....stay. I'm not..not feeling well" Kagome said in a strained voice.  
  
"O...k. But this will be reported to your parent-" but Kagome was gone by the time the teacher could end his sentence.  
  
( Author: hey, I'm actually getting into this now ^^")  
  
Kagome ran down the hallway, unable to stop crying...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
InuYasha sighed as he walked around bordly in the gloomy hallway. As he was walking, he saw Kagome running down the hall. He didn't have the time to move, and she smashed into him.  
  
Kagome gasped, but didn't look up. She knew who it was, she just did..... by the speeding of her heart. She didn't want him to see her red cheeks. Kagome could feel her tears holding in and wanting to be let out.  
  
"Watch it wench.....shouldn't you be in class" InuYasha said.  
  
He couldn't see her eyes, it was hidden since she was looking down. He saw a crystal clear tear drip to the ground making a quiet splatter in the dead quiet hallway.  
  
"N- Nani.....did I make you cry?!" InuYasha said, his tone full of confusion and guilt. He hated it when girls cried......no.....he didn't.....but he had never seen Kagome cry before, but why did he feel as if he had hated seeing Kagome cry before....when this was his first time seeing Kagome cry?!  
  
"Gomen.......it's not you......sorry" Kagome whispered and turned to leave.  
  
InuYasha saw a deep red spot on her cheeks. He grabbed her wrist and brought her to face him,  
  
"Where did you get this from?!" InuYasha asked, ~whoever it was, I'll beat the hell out of him~ InuYasha thought......His heart beated.....it hadn't been him that had thought that. It was someone......something deep inside him that had made him think that. As if something else lived in his heart, something hidden. His mind spun in confusion.  
  
(Author: I'm confused too)  
  
"Kagome......." InuYasha said in worry.  
  
"Why do you care" Kagome asked, ~I don't want to mess around with Kikyo any more~  
  
"Why....cuz......keh, it's not that I care or anything...just.....curious"  
  
"Ok, I see" Kagome whispered, ~why does my heart feel disappointed.....~  
  
InuYasha lifted his hands and gently touched the red slap mark on her cheeks,  
  
"Are you alright?" InuYasha asked.  
  
Kagome couldn't even speak even though she tried to,  
  
~Waaaaaaaa ! My heart, my heart! What's wrong with my heart?!~ Kagome wondered, feeling her heart beating fast. Now her whole cheeks turned red, making the slap mark look almost invisible.  
  
Kikyo stared at InuYasha who was cupping Kaogme's cheeks.  
  
~I had warned you.......I had given you mercy, you asked for this, and now you shall pay~  
  
Kagome looked up at InuYasha who looked at Kagome in concern. She felt so close to him, a glittering object caught her eyes... a necklace made out of deep blue beads and these fangs on it....  
  
Kagome had a strange picture go through her mind.  
  
"You sure you're alright, Kagome?" InuYasha asked in a whisper.  
  
She nodded.  
  
She reached up her hands and touched the necklace,  
  
"Where'd you get this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh......I don't know. I think it was on me since the day I was norn or something....I can't seem to take this damn thing off...."  
  
Kagome frowned,  
  
"........sit" Kagome whispered, wondering if the picture in her dream could be true.  
  
BAM!  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, looking around in confusion,  
  
"What the hell was that?!" InuYasha yelled, looking around in confusion.  
  
Kagome frowned, ~Yah......what is going on~  
  
****************************************************  
  
Naraku saw Kikyo walking towards him.  
  
"Stupid whore" Naraku muttered.  
  
He frowned seeing her walking "towards " him, which was quite unusual.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Naraku asked.  
  
"Onigumo....." Kikyo whispered.  
  
Naraku frowned, something in his heart thumped, as if it was another heart.  
  
"What the hell.....why did you call me that name?!"  
  
"I have a request to ask you...."  
  
"And give me a reason why I should help a whore like you?" Naraku asked in a cool and calm tone, as usual.  
  
"You will enjoy doing it.......you shall be hurting a person dear to InuYasha" Kikyo said, ~she may not seem that dear to him now, but back when the time was normal, before Kagome used that cursed Shikon no Tama, she had been VERY dear to him....and now I'm afraid to wonder......if she was dear to him as much as me...or more. That is why, I must take full advantage right now....~  
  
"And she may posses that priceless jewel you were trying to find in every jewelery shop store..."  
  
"Wut? You stalker"  
  
"The Shikon no Tama...."  
  
"Fine, sure" Naraku muttered with a grin.  
  
********************************************  
  
Kagome was walking out of the school through the quick way, the ally way. She looked up at the sky. She could tell by the scent of the air, and the colour of the sky that rain was soon to come.  
  
~Man, it always rains these days~  
  
The dark clouds covered the sky.  
  
"Shit!" Kagome cried as she felt tiny rain drops splattering onto her.  
  
She suddenly felt something pull her into another ally way. Someone's hands was coering her mouth, and the other, holding her tightly.  
  
She was slammed against the wall. She looked up to see that it was Naraku.  
  
"What the hell, let me go!" Kagome cried.  
  
Kagome gasped, she could feel something cold and sharp pressing at her neck. A dagger.  
  
"You scream, I cut. Quite simple wench" he muttered.  
  
Kagome stopped breathing in fear.  
  
~I'll get the jewel from you after you're dead~ Naraku thought. He struck her hard to the ground. Kagome's head smashed onto the ground as a pool of blood quickly appeared.  
  
"Wow....that was quite fast" Naraku muttered.  
  
Kagome weakly stood back up, but Naraku kicked her in the tummy. Kagome cried in pain. She backed up against the wall and brought herself up.  
  
He swung his fists at her, but she moved away and it smashed into the brick wall.  
  
"You're one annoying bitch" Naraku muttered.  
  
He uickly grasped her wrist and through her against the wall as her body smashed onto the brick that had a metal object sticking out of it. It pierced into Kagome's side as blood spilled out.  
  
"I swear, girls are so weak......" Naraku muttered.  
  
Kagome sat huddled in the corner, a picture flashed through her mind. A picture of a girl that looked like her, in the same uniform as her, holding up and arrow and shooting it.  
  
But she didn't have an arrow.....and there was something else she felt. As if there had once been this person that she always depended on to save her......and whoever it was made her think of InuYasha. But he too was not there.  
  
Naraku lifted Kagome up by her neck and held her to the wall,  
  
~I really am bored now.....I'll just take what is mine and leave. If I kill you, I'm gunu have to hide your body and all which is a real drag......~ Naraku thought.  
  
Naraku reached out and ripped open the top of kagome's uniform, as a bit of her bra showed.  
  
Kagome stared at him in horror,  
  
~What....is he going to do......to me.....~  
  
Naraku stared down at her neck, something in his heart beated, the way it had when Kikyo had said the name of Onigumo.  
  
Onigumo: Kikyo....You are finally mine......  
  
Naraku felt as if something had taken over him. He pressed his lips hard onto Kagome's lips and started to kiss her. Kagome could feel her skirt rippes here and there because of him throwing her on the ground and all.  
  
But then, he felt his real self come back to him. He looked at himself in disgust and through Kagome to the ground......  
  
~I'll get the jewel from you next time......~ and with that Naraku left, ~this feeling, it proves that I do have......some kind of heart......this heart that...has to do with some Onigumo guy. DAMN HIM, females weren't suppose to get in my way~  
  
It started to rain heavily as Kagome just lay limp in the pool of blood and rain.  
  
***********************************************  
  
InuYasha finally got out of his long detention with his Geography teacher.  
  
He headed home in his usual way, walking through the ally. But today he ran, since it was raining heavily. He collided into Naraku.  
  
"What the fuck is up with you bitch?" InuYasha asked, seeing red splashes of red all over Naraku, "did you just come out of art class"  
  
"Shut the fuck up and get out of my way" Naraku muttered, pushing away and disappearing in the mist of the rain.  
  
"Jeez........"  
  
As he was speeding down the alley, he could scent blood....  
  
It was strange, all his life, he seemed to be abnormal compared to the other humans.... he was the best at every sport, he could see so much further than anyone he knew, and could pick up a scent from miles away.......and he had unnatural powers....  
  
As InuYasha walked with a frown on his face, looking around the dark alley way.  
  
~I should have waited a bit at school till the rain stopped.....~  
  
InuYasha's heart froze, from another alleyway he saw the rain water that was draining into the suwer was.......red........blood.  
  
InuYasha ran into that Alleyway to see...... Kagome laying in a pool of blood, her body covered in wounds and blood....the top of her uniform torn, exposing a bit of her chest.  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome with his eyes wide, his heart beating with horror.....and pain.......this undescribable feeling you would have for someone you really cared for.  
  
Something in InuYasha's heart cried out her name......  
  
The soul of the true InuYasha from the Feudal era....had witnessed this all..... He tried to get out, to hold Kagome with his own arms......to tell her that all would be alright.....but he couldn't get out. Even when he had been in school, he had sensed something was wrong with Kagome, but hecouldn't do anything.  
  
InuYasha ran over to Kagome, and placed her head on his lap,  
  
~Holy shit.......Kagome......were you......raped by.....Naraku?!~  
  
InuYasha held the cold and unconscious Kagome in his arms,  
  
"Kagome......." InuYasha whispered, his neck burning and tight. His heart beating fast, and with every beat, it felt as if a dagger had pierced into him.  
  
~Kagome.......I can't believe this would happen to someone like you~  
  
"Why do I feel so hurt....when I told myself that I didn't.....care for you"  
  
**~~ MWUAHAHAHAHA, there is some of my beautiful cliff hangers and angst!!!! If you love angst read my other LONG fic ^^ HAHAHAHAH ok.....tell me if you lied it. Cuz then I'll jus delete this fic -_- yup yup.....pr maybe I wont delete it since I already wrote three chapters, gess dat would be a waist ?_? ~~** 


	5. You're there, you're not there

**~~ If I dun get many reviews, im gunu post it late next time *glares * Hey...but it's not my best work....like I said, NOT INTO WRITING AU's. But hey...gess writing this isn't as bad as I thought it was at the beginning ^^ Ok, Ok, I wun give up on it. Espeacially for "Sango13" who keeps asking me to update it even on reviews from my other fic ^^" Thnx for reminding me that this fic exists!!!! Gosh, you guys must think I'm screwed, dissing my own fic -_-" Oh well.....i still love reviews. N if writing this means I'll get reviews....hell yah, I'll write! ~~**  
  
Warning: Cuz I know you ppl love fluff....(I'm personally not good at fluff writing) I'll give you some PG-13 fluff. Since this will be a fast moving fic, fluff will be strong. Either in this chapter or later on chapters.  
  
-------------------*Chapter Five*--------------------  
  
InuYasha gently picked up Kagome's wounded body in his arms. He could feel her unconscious body shaking in from the cold and pain.  
  
He seriously wanted to just rip Naraku up for doing this to her......  
  
Raping her........  
  
It was almost too unbearable to believe. A happy girl like this...being raped.  
  
It just wasn't fair.  
  
InuYasha bit down hard on his lips, as he could taste his own blood bitter to his mouth. He had never felt such pain in his heart.  
  
Hell, he didn't even feel this broken when Kikyo, the girl he knew he loved so much broke up with him.....  
  
InuYasha wrapped her in his jacket, to cover her identity incase she didn't want people to stare at her later on.  
  
He looked at the busy streets.  
  
~And where the hell in this damn world is Kagome's house......~ InuYasha wondered.  
  
InuYasha looked here and there,  
  
~Damn, I'll just bring her over to my place........~ InuYasha decided in the rain, as he turned to the other street and quickly ran homewards. Making sure that he didn't run to fast, incase Kagome would get disturbed.  
  
InuYasha was now standing in front of the door step of his house. He kicked the door as his so called 'knock' since his hands were both busy holding Kagome.  
  
"Sess! I'm HOME DAMMIT! OPEN THAT DAMN FRIGGIN DOOR!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
InuYasha looked around, and a little slit of paper stuck between the door caught his keen eye.  
  
~And how am I supposed to get that.....~  
  
InuYasha gently put Kagome in a standing position, holding her with one arm, and the other taking the paper out.  
  
It read:  
  
InuYasha, I'm going on a vacation with Rin and a couple of my other friends. Sorry for the late notice. I was afraid that if I told you earlier, you would do something really stupid to make me stay. You can cook on your own, if you can't, go get that Kikyo girl of yours and tell her to cook. I don't give a damn...... do whatever you want. But the place better be clean when I come back which will be in three days or so.  
  
Seshoumaru  
  
"Stupid asshole" InuYasha muttered as he got the key out of his jacket and opened the door.  
  
He carried Kagome up the stairs and into his room and laid her gently on the bed. He stood up and gazed down at her,  
  
"Now what the hell am I supposed to do......." InuYasha muttered. He thought back, trying to remember what one of their classes had taught about situations when a person was hurt.  
  
"I should have listened......." InuYasha muttered. He looked down at her soaked clothing. That would be the obvious step one.....to change her into dry clothes before she catches her death.  
  
InuYasha clutched his head,  
  
~HOLY SHIT! AM I SUPPOSED TO STRIP HER AND PUT DRY CLOTHES ON HER?!!!! Jeez....Maybe I should just call Miroku to do this, he'd like it~ InuYasha sarcastically thought. He sighed, he really didn't want to have Kagome suffer more than she already was.  
  
He quickly went over to his clothe rack and took out random clothings.  
  
~Too big......~ InuYasha thought, ~but it'll have to do~  
  
InuYasha took a deep breath as he got close to Kagome.  
  
~She'll kill me if she found out that I......saw everything......and I don't want to shame her....after all that Naraku had done to her~  
  
Another pang of pain shot through his heart.  
  
Kagome had been cruelly used.  
  
InuYasha loyally covered his eyes with his hands and stretched out his arms to strip the wet clothes of her.  
  
~Oh God save me from the shameful act I am about to do~ InuYasha prayed over and over again.  
  
He felt his hands being stopped by another's.  
  
He looked to see.......Kagome......blushing furiously with a lost look in her eyes.  
  
InuYasha looked at the place his hands had been heading for and also blushed.  
  
"WHERE AM I?!" Kagome cried, as a tear rolled down her cheeks.  
  
InuYasha backed away,  
  
"I......found you.....in the alley way"  
  
Kagome felt a wave of memories flash through her mind.  
  
She clutched her head, the memories painful to her. She realized all the wound she had on her.  
  
~I thought I had died.....~  
  
InuYasha looked away from Kagome, he through the clothes at her foot. Not wanting to let her know that he was deeply worried.  
  
~Emotions bring down the barrier to your heart and make you feel weak and vulnerable~  
  
InuYasha had found this true after he had met Kikyo......  
  
"Change into that, I'll wait outside" InuYasha muttered as he turned to walk away.  
  
"InuYasha....." Kagome whispered.  
  
He stopped in his track, they voice sounding so familiar to his ears......as if he had met her in another life....or something  
  
"Yah......welcome" InuYasha muttered, still standing with his back to her and looking just slightly back at her.  
  
~Why does my heart feel like this.......~  
  
He left the room and closed it fully shut.  
  
He leaned his head back against the door and slid down to the floor, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Something inside him just couldn't stand it......it kept on crying out Kagome's name.  
  
He dug his nails into the carpet of the floor.  
  
"Kagome.........please be alright"  
  
He got up and looked around the house for medication he thought could be useful, and a warm bin of water and a towel where she could wash the blood away with.  
  
He waited patiently at the door.......  
  
And waited.......  
  
And waited......  
  
"Kagome! How long can a girl possibly take?! Don't tell me you're putting on make up or something!" InuYasha said in annoyance.  
  
Silence.  
  
He felt a little fear wash through him.  
  
"Kagome.......?"  
  
No answer.  
  
He rushed into the room, to find her leaning her head against the wall, blood streaking down her face.  
  
She stumbled dizzily onto the ground where she stared at the ground.  
  
"It's so big....your clothes" she said in a distant voice.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha cried as he crouched down in front of her. He lifted her chin to him,  
  
"Kagome......" InuYasha whispered worriedly.  
  
Kagome coughed as blood streaked down her lips.  
  
"I'm alright....really" she whispered.  
  
"No you're not, here I'll help you go sit on the bed" InuYasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently up and guided her unsteady feet towards the bed and sat her down.  
  
He sat down next to her after bringing all the materials needed to his side.  
  
"I'm just gunu clean your wounds up a bit......." InuYasha whispered, as he soaked the small towel into the bowl of warm water.  
  
He gently wrapped his hand around her neck to steady her, and dabbed the wet towel with the other.  
  
The red blood quickly colored up the towel as InuYasha cleansed it out again in the water and continued to cleanse her wound.  
  
InuYasha took out a role of bandage.  
  
He moved closer to her, now holding her face gently and blowing her wound softly to dry it. He got the bandage and wrapped it around.  
  
"Um.....here" Inuyasha said, giving her the left over bandages, "you must have some more wounds under.....the shirt"  
  
Kagome blushed and took the bandage roll. As InuYasha was turning around, he caught a glimpse of her skin as she lifted the bottom of the shirt just a little to reveal her stomach. He felt his heat rising........for some reason.  
  
He frowned, realizing that he had also seen very bad wounds.  
  
He waited........  
  
And waited......  
  
Finally, he took a glimpse back at her. The shirt raised within a decent level. She looked as if she were having some trouble tying the ends of the bandage together.  
  
"Do you need help" InuYasha asked, surprised by what he had just said.  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks burning more, ~If I don't finish tying this......it'll take up so much of InuYasha's time when he could be doing something better than this~  
  
"......Sure" she whispered back after a long, long pause.  
  
InuYasha turned around, both their face turning redder and redder.  
  
It was as if he were hugging her in the pose he was in, trying to  
  
"InuYasha......." Kagome whispered.  
  
".......yah?"  
  
He tied the end of the bandage together.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me........I thought you hated me"  
  
InuYasha's heart froze,  
  
His arms stayed where they were. He froze.  
  
He automatically wrapped his arms around her, ever so gently that he wouldn't hurt other wounds hidden under his shirt.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, she had not been expecting that.....  
  
"I don't.....hate you.......Kagome" InuYasha forced out.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes,  
  
"Wakkata......" she whispered.  
  
InuYasha moved back and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Kagome......."  
  
"Yah........"  
  
"What did Naraku do to you......" he asked. ~did he rape you?~  
  
"He....wanted this necklace....." Kagome said, showing the necklace that was hanging around her neck.  
  
** InuYasha looked down at the Shikon no Tama, he saw arrows thud  
onto the tree right in front of him. He turned around to see Kikyo  
holding the bow and had an arrow strung on it.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kikyo said in a cold voice, "how could you do this to me?!" she asked as she let go of the arrow.  
  
InuYasha stared in horror at Kikyo, staring into her cold, sad eyes.  
  
"Ki.....Kikyo!!!" InuYasha cried, as the arrow pierced through his heart, as the Shikon no Tama fell out of his hands and rolled onto the ground.  
  
"Kikyo......how.......could you?" InuYasha whispered **  
  
InuYasha shot his eyes open, cold sweat dripping down his face. He felt his heart....no arrow. It had felt so real, as if it had once happened to him.  
  
~Why.....did I see.......Kikyo?~ InuYasha wondered.  
  
"Kikyo......." InuYasha whispered, feeling a strange sense of betrayal and pain.  
  
Kagome stared at him, ~why is he saying her name........and why does my heart hurt when he does. It feels as if I had always......been abandoned by InuYasha...for Kikyo. But that's strange......I haven't even been with him to actually say I was abandoned.....~  
  
Kagome looked away from InuYasha,  
  
~But why does my heart hurt so much........~  
  
**~~ OK, sowy it was such a short chapter, o well, wut can I do......well read and review plz!!!!!!! ~~** 


End file.
